


heaven

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Troyesivan, baejinyoung, kpop, leedaehwi, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: lee daehwi can't sleep.(inspired from the song "heaven" by troye sivan, warnings of mention of child abuse)





	heaven

_ Daehwi was running. His breathing quickened as he continued to sprint down the dark road, taking the time to glance over his shoulder to see if his pursuitor was still close by. He doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing, but as he stares up at the blood red sky up above him, he knows he’s done for. He doesn’t slow down even when his legs beg for him to stop, and the voices behind him grow louder and louder.  _

_ “Lee Daehwi!” they chant, “Lee Daehwi!” _

_ The mob gets closer and closer towards Daehwi even when he tries to escape. A single hand grabs his ankle, dragging him into the darkness, and a flickering image of his childhood self bored into his eyes.  _

Daehwi woke up. As he panickingly looked around, he sighed in relief that it wasn’t a reality, and squinted to read his phone screen that it was currently one in the morning. He slowly got out of his tangled bedsheets, doing his best to not wake Baejin up, who was snoring quietly next to him. Sliding his house slippers on, Daehwi padded outside of their shared bedroom and went towards the balcony. The cold night air greeted him, and Daehwi stared out towards the landscape of the city that laid before him.  

The nightmares were neverending. 

Daehwi has suffered from insomnia and severe nightmares ever since he was little. There was a long time period where he was under the custody of a man and his wife who had adopted him from the Seoul Adoption Center. They seemed nice, coming in with freshly ironed clothes and a lollipop as a “welcome” gift. And Daehwi was naive, happily letting them take him in until he saw the type of monsters they really were.

Lee Daehwi was a victim of child abuse. It was a period of his life that he would rather not talk about, with  years full of beatings and bruises that he would rather not remember. He still recalls the memories of cradling himself to sleep at night, going for days without food, and the day he finally escaped and ran away from home with the small hope of becoming a singer.  The only people who knew were his best friend and his boyfriend. Even then, he only told them small pieces, the rest being too painful. 

Daehwi subconsciously rubbed the back of his arm where a faint scar still remained (after an unfortunate event with a drunk stepfather and  a broken beer bottle), and shuddered as he remembered the nightmare. It’s been one of the more violent ones he has experienced, but refuses to tell anyone about them. 

After all, Daehwi could not show he was weak. He refused for it to happen.

“Daehwi?”

He turned around to see a concerned Baejin wrapped in their blanket as he made his way over to the balcony. He looked like he had just woken up, shufling over to where Daehwi was outside. 

“Hey, you should sleep,” Daehwi scolded, “It’s cold out here. We have a busy day tomorrow, too.”

Baejin ignored him, taking the blanket and wrapping it around his boyfriend before looking him dead in the eye.

“Are you having nightmares again?”

Daehwi froze. 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t have to hide it from me, Daehwi. I’ve seen you get up every single night already,” Baejin sighed, taking his hands into his, “I’ve known for a while. You know you can always talk to me, right?”

“Was it really that obvious?”

“No,” Baejin said, shaking his head, “But I can feel the bed tilt when you leave to get up and go out here, and it’s hard to sleep without you. I didn’t want to bother you for the first couple times, but I’m starting to get really worried.”

He didn’t say anything as he slowly wrapped his arms around Daehwi into a comforting hug, rubbing circles into his back. 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Daehwi whispered, “I...I don’t want you to think I’m weak.”

“You’re never bothering me,” Baejin insisted, “When we first started dating, I promised to always be there for you, and to love you with everything I have. That hasn’t changed a bit. You aren’t weak, and I will never think that you are.”

Baejin pressed a soft kiss to Daehwi’s forehead.

“You don’t have to walk this road, alone, you know. That’s what I’m here for. I can’t go inside your dreams and fight all the demons off, but don’t be afraid to wake me up if you ever want to talk it out. I’ll always be here for you.”

A gust of wind made its way towards them, to which Daehwi shivered in response. Baejin took notice, and took his hand in his.

“Let’s go inside, yeah?”

The two headed back inside and to bed again, Baejin pulled Daehwi closer to him. Daehwi could hear the faint thumps of his heartbeat, finding it soothing and rhythmic as it lulled him to sleep.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

“Wake me if anything is keeping you up,” Baejin yawned, “I don’t mind staying up with you.”

“I love you,” Daehwi said, his eyes dropping to a close. Baejin softly smiled, before dozing off with him.

“Always.”

And for the first time in a long time, Lee Daehwi slept peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is so bad LADHFAF hopefully i have a better work soon lol
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/canopenerceo)! let's be friends!


End file.
